


Updates

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008





	1. Chapter 1

Okay look, I deleted my newest work because I just didn't like it, and putting my ocs out there...I just didn't like the story very much at all. I might start another story soon though! If I could get some ideas on Sanders Sides stories with no romance that would be great! My creativity isn't all that great right now!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, but I'm deleting Masterminds. I originally planned for it to be a long fic, but my motivation moved on to more fun projects. I'm sorry if you didn't want it to go, it's just that it wasn't fun for ME anymore. The book I based it off of is still out there! Go read it!


	3. About the new serieses I want to make/have made.

Um, okay. So I wanted to talk to you about my new fic. Forgotten, but not gone. It has heavy swearing, and I'm not sure if you'll like that. Please let me know.

Another thing, I wanted to ask if you guys would like for me to do a Q&A with the Sanders' Sides or something. Cause I kinda wanna. Gimme ideas for new fics with no relationships please. I'm not really into romance stories. Thank! (Gtlive reference.)

 

Love y'all,  
Cat 


	4. Orange Kitty

I'm in a bad place right now.. I just found out that a neighborhood homeless cat has cancer. He's going to be put down later today, and my emotions are all over the place. My mom is downstairs crying, and I she'd a few tears myself. Orange Kitty was always there after and before school, waiting for the kids to come by. He loved everybody and everybody loves him. He really was my best friend... And he's going to die.

I hope you can understand what I'm going through right now, and the most I can do at the moment is respond to a comment or two. I'm not making this up, and if anyone thinks I'm doing this for attention, tell it to my neighbors who had to say goodbye to the best cat ever because of cancer. I'm really sorry I can't post. I'll post when I'm feeling better.

But for now, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace out. <3

Cat 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, cat here. This is not a bad update at all! I just wanna ask if I've been doing to many 'magic' fics. And I'm currently emotionally stable, I've gotten over my grief and I'm feeling tons better! About the magic fics, I want to know if that's what you're looking for, or if you want something else. Oh! Right! Forgotten, but not gone got deleted because heavy swearing really isn't my writing style. It was just an experiment for my writing and it's finished. How have you been liking my current fics? Any suggestions?


	6. Magic and Monsters update.

Okay, Magic and Monsters is ending soon. The final chapters are coming up and I feel the need to ask,

Would you like a sequel or a prequel? I'm not planning on leaving this universe alone for a long time, so should I write backstories or a continuation?


	7. Finally!

OF MAGIC AND MONSTERS IS OVVVEEERRRR! SCREEEEEEEEE

But yeah, it's over. I WILL make more in that universe though! ITS NOT OVER YET BOIS!

How are y'all liking Around Them...? BTW, the chapter title is like a response to the book title. Ex: Around Them... I Feel Safer.

Do you like the diary entry in the beginning?

Thanks for your support! Stay safe, happy, creative and logical,

Cat <3


	8. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE!

_**This update is very important. I will be in an area with less than ideal wifi WiFi and I won't be able to do much, and most of my time will be spent with family. I will not have enough energy to post and I won't have enough time to post. I will be getting back on Thursday or Friday of next week. Thanks for understanding! <3** _

Stay safe, logical, happy and creative!

Peace out,

Cat


	9. Birthday

Ayo. Just wanted to say that October 8th is mAh birthday. So updates will be kinda slow! Thanks fo understanding.

 

Stay safe, silly, smart, sly and super,

Cat


	10. Chapter 10

Happy new years!!! I'm so excited to spend another year writing cringy fanfiction with y'all!! Love you!


	11. Important

I'm sorry. This is so hard for me to type out. I just.. I'm so sorry. My interest in the Sanders Sides franchise is slowly dwindling down to nothing it once was. I really want to make you guys happy with what I write, but I can't write something i dont want to. You guys have helped me so much in the past year of being apart of this amazing community. You are all so nice and accepting, and i feel horrible. There is no doubt in my mind that I will be guilty for years to come. I will continue to write on this account, though. I still love my boys but I have far more interest in something else I want to pursue as a writer. I'm not out of the fandom, I will never be, and I will still feature the gay King and his sides in many more fics, but..

I'm discontinuing all of these fanfics, and the second OM&M will not come out, ever.

I feel so bad, I'm starting to cry right now.. I just can't. But I have one more thing to say.

I've figured out my sexuality. I'm biromantic and asexual. (I still might have biological kids, tho. Mini cats running around makes me happy) My parents are very queerphobic and I'm not sure I'll ever tell them. But I trust you. So much. And that's why this hurts. I want to be here for you forever, and right now I'm basically spilling everything. I have symptoms of anxiety and depression, but I don't want to fret over this. I'm scared of the future. Scared that I'll never be anything. Scared that my parents will take one look at my browsing history and disown me. I'm so fucking scared. But I have you guys. You make me so much better. I have contemplated suicide before, but I assure you I won't kill myself. I swear on the Bible. It makes it all the more weird that I'm sitting here, telling complete strangers my insecurities when I can't even tell my own damn friends that I feel like this. Don't forget about me. Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you. Sleep has escaped me in the weeks I've wanted to tell you. There's nothing I want more than to be okay. Okay with my sexuality, my mental health, and my lack of trust.

Everyone at school calls me insane because I'm so cheerful all the time. I'm exactly like Patton. I hide my feelings and make jokes and be funny but it's not real. I have two amazing friends that actually make me want to be around. My church has also helped me feel like I'm actually a human being. And I am. You are, too. This message will be on every fic here.

Stay alive, frens ||-//.


End file.
